Nomors
Go Back Inspiration: gnomes from fantasy. Nicknames: Nomors have a nickname which is really just a shortened version of their race name. This nickname is 'Noem' Description: Environmental Preference: Nomors do not live in any singular environment, and do not have much preference either. The thing want most though when looking for someplace to live is warmth and darkness. Physical Attributes: Nomors are the shortest non-fae humanoid that lives on the Ozrius structure. Nomors most distinct physical feature beside their shortness, is their mildly stocky and sometimes heavy set frame. Family Dynamics: Nomors consider only direct relations to be real family. This means blood parents, and full blood siblings. Anyone else are treated the same as strangers. This means that most Nomors will never even attempt to contact more distant relations. Young Nomors will also be kicked out of the house when they come of age and become an adult. This is to encourage independence in those Nomors who haven't yet, and for those that have, it means less cost on food, etc, for the parents. Social Life & Cultural Customs: Nomors are a mostly isolatory race. Nomors are not very good at social interactions with other species. This causes most to simply stay inside their home or shop and work on their craft, with occasionally a partner or assistant. Food: Nomors are omnivores with equal preference for both meat and non-meat foods. Clothing: Manners: Despite Nomors seemingly anti-social behavior, they can be decently polite although this does not make them comfortable when doing so. They stay polite more out of moral obligation than simply because. This is why you wont see Nomors actively doing favors for anyone, or inviting people over to their home. Faith & Religion Labor: Nomors are one of the most gifted races when it comes to mechanical engineering and similar technology. Nomors are most often the technological innovators within society, although they also like to keep their own technology patented or secret as they can be very prideful and protective of their creations. Nomors small size also helps occasionally with fitting into tight spaces which come up more often than thought when working with large machines. Nomors are not universally engineers or scientists though, they just happen to be naturally gifted in this field. Other jobs most populated by Nomors tend to be artisan or craftsman jobs, like wood / stone sculpting, carpentry, etc. Magical Skill & Ability: Art, Games, & Other Entertainment: Marriage Customs: Nomors most often mate for life, and divorces are rare, even when a marriage is heated or unstable. Education: Technological Age & Advancement: Transportation & Connection: Death & Burial Customs: War & Combat Customs: Basic Physical Stats: * Skin: Nomors have slightly tough and rough skin which ranges in color of pale to deep tan. * Hair & Nails: Nomors have short translucent nails. Nomor hair color varies in just the same way that it does for humans. * Eyes: 2 Eyes. Nomors eye color also varies in the same way as humans. * Ears: 2 Ears. Nomors have short, wide, and round ears that tilt back. * Arms: 2 Arms. 5 digits. slightly thick. * Legs: 2 Arms. 5 digits. slightly thick. * Horns & Tusks: Nomors do not have any horns or tusks. * Tails & Wings: Nomors also do not have any tails or wings. * Body Type: Nomors have a slightly wide and stocky body frame. Lifespan (Yun) * Average: ~ 62 * Longest: 76 * Potential: 84 Magic (0 - 100) * Percent of Population: 4 * Average Strength of Magic: 17 Durability (0 - 100) Bones: Internals: Skin: Regeneration: Speed: Ability: Temperature: (Degrees) * Preferred Temperature: 80 * Survival Range: 30 - 130 * Comfort Range: 40 - 120 Height & Weight: (Feet & Pounds) * Male: ~ 3 ft 4 inches ~ 71 lbs * Female: ~ 3 ft 2 inches ~ 58 lbs Strength to Weight Ratio: (Back lift) * Average: ~ 1.1 * Record: ~ 10 Speed: (Sprinting, Mph) * Average: ~ 5 * Record: ~ 14 Category:Physical Category:In Depth Category:Living Category:Moving Category:Humanoids Category:Hafits Category:Nomor Category:Noems Category:Gnomes